Provide a better understanding of the potential utility of Cognitive Event-Related Potentials (ERPs) as markers or predictors of clinical response in neuropsychiatric illnesses such as Alzheimer's disease and schizophrenia. Enhance the understanding of the anatomical and physiological substrates of human attention, memory and language functions.